The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a miniature connector used in connecting electronic devices such as personal computers and the like.
Because of component crowding in small space areas in these electronic devices, the USB type connectors employed are quite small and commonly are termed as such or as "miniature" connectors.
As is well known, in a connector plug, which is used to connect to a connector socket mounted, e.g., on a printed circuit board, a shield case covers the outside of an inner insulated body, which supports a plurality of contacters. The exterior surface of the end part on the connection cord side of this shield case is covered with an external insulated mold.
However, when molding this external insulated mold, the injection pressure of the molding resin can reach several 10's of kg/cm2. As a result, the external insulated mold resin can enter into the interior of the shield case from spaces in the shield case, which is positioned on the injection molding die and this can create problems.
In the inner insulated body in the interior of the connector plug, a plurality of contacter housing holes, in which contact conductors (contacters) are inserted and supported, are formed. When the external insulating resin enters into a part of these contacter housing holes, the surface of the contacter can become coated with resin. In connector use, this can cause contact failure.
As a result, in the manufacturing process for the connector plug with the construction described above, prior to the molding of the external insulated mold, the entrance to the contacter housing holes is covered with seal tape or by a separate part, such as a plug to prevent the flow of mold resin into the contacter housing holes.
However, with this method of closing the contacter housing holes, the work requires precision, and forceps for handling very small parts must be used. As a result, work efficiency is poor, and the work requires skilled labor.